Rise of Governor (RTS)
The Governor Rises is the fourth main story mission inThe Walking Dead: Road to Safety, it requires 6 stars to play, actually player earned 3 from the previous mission, Garret will give the Hero a bag of things he found in the Homemart, there are 3 stars and actually can be played. Plot Garret, Darius and the Hero are now hostages from Philip Blake, as this happens he claims all woodburians to give up and do not try to fight or he will kill them, as this happens, Brian Blake, his brother, gets shot in the head by Nick Parsons, as now the hostages are released (Garret, Darius, Hero Player, Mirabelle, Sandy) they all escape and another fight engages, Hero spots many of the woodburians on Philip's side and player can choose to either finish them, while Garret and Darius rescue the good woodburians, or cover Garret and Darius while they attack the governor. 'Attack the Governor's forces: '''Hero shots all the governor allies while Garret and Darius rescue Theo, Dusty, Joe, Bo, Jason, John and Martinez, as this happens, Governor spots Gabriel, Joshua and Stevens trying to escape and finish them '''Cover Garret and Darius: '''Garret and Darius attack the Governor forces, as Hero rescues Theo, Dusty, Bo, Joe, Jason, Martinez and John, while Garret and Darius return with Stevens, Joshua and Gabriel as hostages, however Governor kills them to prevent him from being defeated with Martinez, Jason, Dusty, Joe, Bo, Martinez and Theo attacking as Woodbury army, Stevens, Joshua and Gabriel dead, John,Philip and Lilly attacking over Woodbury. Garret has his sights on Sandy and Mirabelle escaping,Philip shots Nick Parsons since a building, Hero questions what to do next, while Governor shots him in the chest and hero falls unconscious, he wakes up to discover all woodburians under the control of Philip Blake, who has brought a newcomer who introduces herself as Andrea, as someone claims on the door, Philip sends Lilly Caul and Hero to check who's outside, and they discover three people, an police officer,an african woman and an asian man, Lilly asks what their bussiness is here and they answer they're just passing by, Philip passes by and says they can stay in Woodbury, always and when they don't cause trouble, to wich they smile, Hero finds Garret and Darius and asks what happenned, to wich them reply that Philip took over Woodbury and ordered everyone to call him the Governor, Hero either protests this or says they need to escape, however an scream is heard and the mission ends. Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Sandy *Nick Parsons *Mirabelle *Theo *Dusty *Joe *Bo *Jason *John *Lilly Caul *Gabriel Harris *Joshua Lee Hamilton *Caesar Martinez *Stevens *Philip Blake *Brian Blake *Penny Blake ''(Zombified) Deaths *Brian Blake *Gabriel Harris *Joshua Lee Hamilton *Stevens *Nick Parsons Rewards 2 Stars will be given if player covers Garret and Darius or goes for all the woodburians another 2 stars are given when Philip shoots Nick Parsons another 2 stars are given when the episode ends